Valentine's Day to Evil!
by Comodo
Summary: First I started out on a regular day and after the course of a few days it turns into evil!


This is another event kind of thing

**This is another event kind of thing. Here are the Characters:**

**Comodo**

**Age: 14**

**Job: Adept Rouge**

**Jobs: Dragon Knight and Assassin**

**Crush(s): Cecilia & Allison**

**Line when he is around both girls: Hurt them and Die!**

**When it is someone else: Come on let's go!**

**Birthday: 01/11/94**

**Player: Frankie Lui**

**Grade: 8****th**

**Known Classes by Me: All of them because this is me damn it.**

**Cecilia**

**Age: 12**

**Job: Adept Rouge**

**Jobs: Gunslinger and Archer**

**Crush: Comodo**

**Line when around Comodo: He does care for me.**

**Birthday: 02/20/96**

**Player: Cecilia Goto**

**Grade: 6****th**

**Known Classes by me: 3**

**Allison**

**Age: 12**

**Job: Dragon Knight**

**Crush: Comodo**

**Line when around Comodo: He is mine forever more.**

**Birthday: 06/22/95**

**Player: Allison Bush**

**Grade: 7****th**

**Known Classes by me: All**

**That is all the information you will need about the main characters for this Fan Fiction.**

Comodo logged in to "The World" and went to the Omega Server. I want to see the arena battles. I didn't like to play in the arena now. There isn't anything interesting happening lately that I could do with the 2 girls that I love. I got an e-mail and read it. It said:

_To: Comodo_

_From: System Admin_

_Body: You are chosen to be the next System Admin of the game "The World"._

_Reply with a "Yes" or "No" if you want to be a System Admin._

Comodo got all big eyed and jumps up and down. In real life I was happy as I was in "The World". I got out of the arena and went to the Delta Server. He found both girls waiting for him. Comodo kissed both of them. Both of the girls blushed. I am so excited that I reorganized in-game. Comodo had enough time to go with both of the girls out to do something. Comodo was thinking too much about both of the girls. The girls meant a lot to me. We went to a field to the field to go train when a System Admin comes.

Admin: Comodo, is it a yes or no?

Comodo: I pick yes.

Admin: One of the admin's will e-mail you to confirm it.

Comodo: Ok Balmung.

Allison: What was that about?

Comodo: It was something that came up at the last moment before I went in the Delta Server.

Cecilia & Allison are circling around me. Comodo was lost in thought about things. Balmung came back to the field.

Balmung: Here is the paper of confirmation for being a System Admin.

Comodo obtain a paper of confirmation from Balmung the Azure Sky.

Comodo: What do I have to do to become a System Admin?

Balmung: You have to boot out from the game and boot back in from the game and your title would be a System Admin except for a Member.

Comodo: Ok

All four of them gated out of the field and Comodo logged off and logged back in.

Balmung: You can get any item and special item you want and your girlfriends want by putting in a code in yours or their code for a special item that goes to another costume change. For a weapon you need to have open space and go to the weapon store and there will be added weapons only Admin's can see. It also applies to armor too.

Allison: So I can get wings by knowing an Admin.

Balmung: If you are a girlfriend or know the person in real life you can get one thing.

Cecilia: What about both?

Balmung: Both huh? You can get anything you want.

Allison: YAY.

Comodo: How do I change the coding?

Balmung: You have to have the item coding first; like a costume change with wings is "1029310".

Comodo: Ok and then what?

Balmung: Go to the extra icon Admin's have at there Desktop and go to the "Change Coding" icon.

Comodo: Ok.

Comodo was going to the desktop and going to the Admin icon and goes to the Change Coding and he typed in the Allison's name and puts in the coding for a Costume Change of white and Angel Wings. Allison's costume changed and she got Angel Wings. Comodo gone to search for a code for a costume change and another patch of wings to put on Cecilia, I put in the coding for the Red Dragon color's and wings on Cecilia's coding.

Comodo: I am done for today.

Cecilia logs out and logs back in. She sees her new costume. Cecilia & Allison hugged Comodo. Comodo was all blushy from that. Comodo got a message from Atoli & Haseo.

_Subject: Valentine's Day Event_

_From: Atoli & Haseo_

_To: Comodo_

_Atoli and Haseo here typing you this message, so which one are you picking, we could go to the event together. If you pick both there will be three girls to be picked. So would you come with us?_

Comodo was thinking about things and he typed a message.

_Subject: Re: Valentine's Day Event_

_From: Comodo_

_To: Atoli & Haseo_

_I am going with you two with both girls; we will meet in Delta Server._

Atoli & Haseo comes to Delta server. Atoli was surprised that the girls had new costume changes.

Atoli: Did they hack that?

Balmung: No, Comodo is a System Admin now.

Comodo: Balmung shouldn't you be somewhere else?

Balmung: Yes I should.

Haseo: We should go now to the area.

Comodo: What is the area?

Haseo: It is Theta Passed Over Aqua Field.

Comodo had to remember the keywords for the server. I am always ready for a good fight. When they got to the area a lot of people were there. They were mobbing around the shops as a party of 3 (Max. in a Party). When the arena battles started they picked 3 girls. The three girls are in a party of 3 and right next to Haseo and me. Atoli, Cecilia, and Allison got picked. The rules are you can have only yourself in the party, but recommend having at least 2 people in the party. I and Haseo entered as a party. We had the strongest of the party to have in the arena. We went all the way to the finals; until another strong party was there in the finals with us. They had to much free time that they trained as much as they can. Me and Haseo had so little time, but they still had time to train so they were weaker then them. They had a lot of things to do for fighting them. There weapons had it good for them. They won with the nick of their health. They went on a date with the three girls by a beach at the same place. Comodo & Haseo blushed when they got there. Cecilia & Allison were in the same house as me. Atoli were in the same house as Haseo. The girls kissed the boys in real life and in the game. Me and Haseo were blushing in-game and in real life.

Comodo: Well us three have to go because I need to walk Cecilia & Allison home.

Haseo: Same with me and Atoli.

Comodo: We had a fun night by the beach in-game.

Haseo: Yea we should do it again sometime.

Comodo: Yea we should and this should be our sparring place.

All 5 of them logged off. I walked Allison & Cecilia home. Haseo walked Atoli home. When I and Haseo got home we logged back in trained until the max level. The 3 girls logged in before us because they came home before we did.

Comodo: I sense something or someone coming near us from really far.

Haseo: Yeah, I sense it too.

Balmung: Comodo you have been chosen to have 1 of the 2 jobs changed.

Comodo: O.K.

Balmung: Which job do you want to change?

Comodo: Sin

Balmung: To which job?

Comodo: Paladin

Balmung changed my coding for my jobs and deleted the Sin code and installed the Paladin code with the same Job Level as the Sin. It gave me a one-of-a-kind item. It was the Angel's Sword.

**Comodo's Information now:**

**Comodo**

**Age: 14**

**Job: Adept Rouge**

**Jobs: Dragon Knight & Paladin**

**Weapons: Angel's Lance & Angel's Sword**

**Crush(s): Cecilia & Allison**

Comodo liked being a paladin. I got new paladin armor for changing armor. I had more weapons to choose from, but the cost is no more daggers. Comodo was looking for a present for Cecilia. I ran around the cities all night to get a present and finally got one. I got it from an event where that you are a Adept rouge who has at least 2 Angel's weapons you can get it and you stayed up the whole night. It was the day after Valentine's Day that I got it. I logged off and went to school all sleepy. I went into the cafeteria and sat where I always sit in the cafeteria until I saw Cecilia.

Frankie: Cecilia I got you a present so come by my house with your gaming things.

Cecilia: O.K.

I went to Ms. Silva's room and slept until the bell rung and got up and saw everyone around me.

Frankie: Why are you all around me?

Allison: Because you were sleeping, sleepyhead.

Frankie: I have been up all night doing things as a gaming admin.

Diego: Like?

Frankie: Having to tell the Design admin's about ideals for the next event and getting an item for an all night event.

Shawn: Will you be awake during P.E.?

Frankie: Of course I will after I get some sleep.

I fell on the floor and slept. In my dreams I had the best time. Everything has been doing things for the game and for Allison and Cecilia. When the Lunch C bell rung I woke up all energetic.

Frankie: I am ready for P.E.

Ms. Silva: Then get to lunch.

Frankie: Without my trick dice.

I got my backpack and trick dice. I gone out of the room and ran to Lunch and some people were looking for me.

Ruby (little red dragon): Hey, are you Frankie?

Frankie: Who do you want with this guy anyways; he was a priest of Althena, but he failed.

Ruby: We know it is you.

Frankie: The only truth I found was in these; if you beat me in a game then I will tell you where he is.

Lily: O.K.

They played dice. Lily picked odd and the dice rolled even and vice versa.

Ruby: Stop playing around with this guy.

Kina fell down with the curse and I got her.

Frankie: Come with me to Casa de Ronfar.

All of them went into a classroom. I found a note on the door.

Note: I guess your not here. I will be seeing you today. Until I see you I will be at Lunch. –LM

Frankie: Hurry up!

All of them gone inside and put Kina on the desk. I tried to heal her, but failed. I went into a flashback and then came back to reality.

Frankie: Oh Gabriella I failed you. I won't fail again.

I tried again and it she was healed. I went back to the lunchroom and ate my lunch. After the day ended I went back to my house with my dice. I booted up "The World" and started to play. I found an event where I can be an Xth form.

Comodo: I can be a Priest.

At the end it said only one person can have it and they can have any clothes to go with it. I gone to the Quest shop and got the only Xth quest form and read it.

Comodo: O.K. being a Priest I need to have these things.

Form: Dice (can be any kind of dice) and Magic.

Comodo: I got all of those; here are my trick dice and my magic is within me.

I gone back inside the quest shop and circled the Priest Xth form and put a check beside both of them and gave it to the person. A screen came up to choose my magic skills and clothes. I chose these skills: Anger Dice (fiery dice), Clean Litany, Heal Litany, Purity Litany, Revive Litany, Light Litany, Divine Litany, Tranquil Litany, Shining Litany, Miracle Litany, and Cleansing Litany. The clothes I picked are a priests robe, priest's pants, and a red headband. The priests Job Level is at the maxed.

**Comodo's Information now:**

**Name: Comodo**

**Age: 14**

**Job: Adept Rouge**

**Job(s): Dragon Knight, Paladin, and Priest (Xth Form)**

**Weapons: Angel's Lance, Angel's sword, & Angel's Dagger**

**Crush(s): Cecilia & Allison**

Comodo floated up into a ball and a beam of light cam down and surrounding me in the light. I changed into the clothes and went back to the ground and stands up. Comodo gone back to the Quest shop person and got a job changing form. I wanted to be a fighter. The form said I needed: knowledge of the blue dragon palm & mastery of the dark and the light. I checked all of them and changed to a blue dragon palm fighter. The skills I have are: Blue Dragon Palm, Blue Dragon Wave, Blue Dragon Kick, Blue Dragon fist, and Slam Dance.

**Comodo's Information now:**

**Name: Comodo**

**Age: 14**

**Job: Adept Rouge**

**Job(s): Blue Dragon Palm Fighter, Paladin, and Priest (Xth Form)**

**Weapons: Blue Dragon Fist, Blue Dragon sword, & Blue Dragon Dagger**

**Crush(s): Cecilia & Allison**

When I got the job change the weapons changed to, even the gift for Cecilia. I logged off "The World" and got off the computer. The door bell rung and Cecilia and Allison were there with their gaming things. I opened the door for them and they came in. All of us logged in "The World" and I was in the Delta server while the other two were in the Theta server. The girls went into the Delta server. They saw that my character has a change in clothes.

Comodo: Like it?

Allison: Yes I do.

Cecilia: Yeah, Yeah.

Comodo: I want to test out my new skills out so we will go into the Omega server Arena tournament.

All of them gone to the Omega Server PK tournament. Sakaki was holding it. Comodo signed all three of them up. They went into the waiting room and gone into the arena not knowing who the opponents are. The PK server was an AIDA server. Comodo was watching over and over for the 2 girls. I was using my fist for the fighting and using the quick commands for the Blue Dragon palms. I used the menu for the healing things. All the weapons I used were covered in a Blue Dragon aura from the Blue Dragon itself. The finals were up and the toughest Pkers were in the finals. The strongest weapons in the game were in my hands. I had all the skills I learn at skill level 1. I just need to learn the most deadly martial arts there ever was. They won the finals in a blink of an eye. Then something happened and I was data drained out of no where. I fell to the ground and I got to level 1 again and lost the ability to be a Paladin and it made my data go into different spots and made Blue Dragon Palm Fighter my 2nd job and Priest as 1st job. It turned everything to level 1 even skill levels. I had to go back to training from top to bottom. I had weakened versions of the blue dragon weapons. My fists were ready again after a few days. My data was still here as system admin. Now back to training at the fields. The daggers were much more useful now. Hack-and-slashing away till the good level to job advancement, I went to the quest shop and got the job advancement and finished the quest. It gave me new clothes which were: a green head bandanna, a marital arts ponytail, green and white martial arts clothes, jujutsu markings, and new skills that aren't the starting blue dragon things.

Comodo: What is this power I am holding?

Quest Shopkeeper: It is a new job; I gave it to you without you noticing.

Comodo: So what kind of fighting style is this?

Shopkeeper: It is the pressure point martial art, it was newly added as a job a few hours ago, and you are the first one to know this and get it.

Comodo: What weapons are implanted in this now?

Shopkeeper: You still have your Blue dragon fists right?

Comodo: Yeah, there useless now without the Blue dragon palm.

Shopkeeper: You have to go through a quest to change that weapon to the deadliest weapon in the game and it will change with your other weapons and will stay like that forever.

Comodo: Ok good enough for me.

Shopkeeper: Here is the quest sheet.

Comodo got the quest sheet to change weapon style. I just had to do one thing and that was to get the job a test drive and show everyone how strong it is. I did it and gave the quest sheet to the shopkeeper. My weapons changed into something good. It was dark outside and I already walked the girl's home. I stayed at Allison's house for a while because she wouldn't let me go. I had to sleepover at her house because she was holding onto my arm tightly. I had to sing to her so she can sleep like a baby. In the morning, Allison was still holding onto my arm. She was sleeping with her head on my stomach. I stroked her hair when I woke up.

Allison: What time is it?

Frankie: Half an hour before 6 AM.

Allison: AH!! I need to get ready!

Frankie: We could always walk there when we are ready.

Allison got ready before I got ready. I was just wobbling away until she got out of the bathroom. I was brushing her hair when she was done dressing in the bathroom. I was in the bathroom to get dressed, go use the toilet, and brush my teeth. When we were done we walked to school. We were singing all the way to school, and luckily I brought my acoustic guitar. We were singing different acoustic guitar songs. I will always put a song from the piano and make it into a guitar tab from a rhythm. When we got to school we were still singing until we were on the blacktop and then I put my bamboo hat on the floor upside down and play songs for some money. I played some elevator music, game music, and some Chinese music. Everyone got into the beat of the songs that there was a huge crowd around me and I started to sing with the songs that are with words. I even sang in Cantonese, sometimes Mandarin, and sometimes Japanese. I sometimes use my feet tapping as my drums on the floor. I scored some major money when I finished this music time. I put the money in my pocket and put the bamboo hat on my back hanging around my neck. The acoustic guitar disappeared and a Chinese lute (called pipa) appears. I started to play songs on there until the bell rung. When the first period bell rung I started to play on the pipa "Butterfly" and Allison joined for the singing parts until the bell rung, but when we got inside we were still playing/singing. By the end of the day there was song flowing through the school. There were a lot of boys trying to learn how to play the pipa. Allison was still next to me while I was playing the pipa. She was singing "Bumble Bee" while I was playing it on the pipa. We walked to Allison's house and we were still singing. When we got to her house we set up "The World" on the TV and played it on the TV. All of her siblings and parents were watching us play "The World" and how we use tactics to control the battle field. I was rampaging through the field so there weren't any distractions while we plan on the next tactic for the arena. We logged out of "The World". I was getting some downloads on the computer and installed the game. I put on my "The World" gear and logged into maple story. I just looked around for a few moments and logged off. I took off all my gear and get my laptop in my backpack. Allison wanted to go with me to my house, but I didn't let her go to my house because there were so many things to do at my house. We played "The World" for a long time. Cecilia was at the gate waiting for us. We went out to a field to train and I was watching them train for a long time. They were leveling fast, I didn't catch up to there level fast enough. I was just goofing off and watching them train. I was waiting at the quest shop for them and they got lost. They finally got to where I am. We went into the quest shop and got a quest for Allison and Cecilia. Both of the quests were job changing quests to do. For Allison I picked a martial arts job changing quest and for Cecilia I picked a whole job changing quest into a single job and it was another kind of martial arts job changing quest. Allison's job changing quest was the Blue dragon palm and for Cecilia it was the red dragon palm. I also got one that changed Adept Rouge to the pressure point palm. I already marked the requirements because I am already a pressure point palm job so I turned in the quest sheet and stayed the same clothes, but lost my priest skills. I was waiting on a bench next to the quest shopkeeper until the girls returned.

Shopkeeper: Weren't you too harsh on them?

Comodo: They have to learn how to fend for themselves and adept into fighting with themselves.

Shopkeeper: They use you to protect themselves right?

Comodo: Yeah, that's right.

Shopkeeper: Do you want to have a special fighting skill?

Comodo: Sure, what is it?

Shopkeeper: It would be on the house and it will be a surprise.

I changed into a fighting style that was the most powerful there is and they just put it in.

Comodo: I feel a surge of power going through my vanes.

Shopkeeper: It is the 4 dragon's fist.

Comodo: The Black, Azure/Blue, Red, and White dragons' right?

Shopkeeper: Yes that's right.

Comodo: This has the most powerful skills I have ever felt.

The 2 girls returned from the quests. They turned in the job sheet and they changed into the jobs they picked. They saw me and saw the surge of aura from my body. They were looking around me and thinking what the power was.

Shopkeeper: That is the 4 Dragon's Fist ladies the most powerful fist there is.

Comodo: And I mastered it all.

I went outside of the quest shop. Everything has been chaotic since I have been waiting in the quest shop.

Comodo: This can't be the world I once knew and loved, it can't be. There is a disturbance in the air. The Dragon's are sealed and I am the one who has the auras to release them. Will they be waiting for me when I am there? Ugh. Bathroom, Bathroom!

I got the gear off and went to the bathroom and threw up. I got out and went back to the gear and put it on.

Comodo: I am back.

Since the dragons are sealed all the people who don't have a dragon's aura is evil.

Cecilia: Come here, I will put you out of your misery.

Allison: Yes, we will put you out of your misery.

Everyone was over me because I wasn't the one who was evil. I ran to the gate and put in the code for the Blue Dragon cave. I went to the final area and fought the Blue Dragon Fiend and awaken the Blue Dragon aura. Allison woke up at the same time. The next one is going to be the Red Dragon cave. I put it in and defeated the Red Dragon Fiend and awaken the Red Dragon Aura and all the people who have an aura of fire awoken. Cecilia woke up at the same time. The Black Dragon is the next one to be done. The Black Dragon's cave was harder to conquer as a single person. The Black Dragon fiend was hard to beat. He was only good for magic. I wasn't good with magic. I defeated him and released the Black dragon aura. The next one was the White Dragon. It has the hardest moves to conquer and move inside. Once I have gotten to the White Dragon Fiend there was no more stopping. I defeated the dragon fiend and released the dragon aura and everyone awoken. The 4 dragons came to me.

White Dragon: You have helped us all.

Black Dragon: You need to have something for reward.

Red Dragon: You can have this.

Blue Dragon: It has all of our dragon auras and makes you much more powerful.

The 4 dragons gave me a 4 Dragon crest. It was shining in gold and silver with a seal on it. I put it on my pocket so it will keep me protected. I went back to the Delta Server and went to where everyone is.

Comodo: So what happened to you all?

Allison: OW my head hurts so badly right now.

Cecilia: Mine too.

Comodo: Let me take care of you two.

Comodo put some medicine on both of there heads. It was late and I went to sleep at Allison's house again. I was waiting for a good way of Allison to keep the way she was for the long run. I will like to keep her the way she is. _And there was the end of the story for a long time. Will everyone be OK after that day? You will find out if they did or not if you create what happened and what didn't happen to everyone._

**The End**


End file.
